Megazord/toys
This article covers toys that depict the first Megazord (MMPR) also known as Daizyujin (Zyuranger). Deluxe Versions Deluxe Release : by Bandai Japan (1992) : by Bandai America (1993) Daizyujin was released in Japan with accurate stickers and a chrome sword. The mecha was show-accurate with the ability to go from tank mode to robo mode. It included cannons and a sword. Megazord was a rerelease of the Zyuranger Daizyujin. This was rereleased in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers line with new decals. The "Megazord" Toy was released in the Fall of 1993. DX Dino Megazord US Edition.jpg|This is DX Dino Megazord US Edition.|link=DX Dino Megazord US Edition DX Dino Megazord Japan Edition.jpg|This is DX Dino Megazord Japan Edition.|link=DX Dino Megazord Japan Edition Black version (MMPR) : by Bandai Japan (1992) : by Bandai America (1994) The deluxe version also saw a special black repaint release. It had gold decals. In either form, the decals follow the show-accurate designs. As a Power Rangers toy it was released as Special Edition Megazord. DX Dino Megazord Special US Edition.jpeg|This is DX Dino Megazord Special US Edition.|link=DX Dino Megazord Special US Edition DX Dino Megazord Special Japan Edition.jpeg|This is DX Dino Megazord Special Japan Edition.|link=DX Dino Megazord Special Japan Edition Vehicle Zord System (MMPR)/Vehicle Mecha System (Legend Sentai) : by Bandai America (2010) : by Bandai America (2013) : by Bandai Japan (TBA) In 2010, a new mold to go with the toyline for the remastered series was released, with some conversion modifications, as well as the ability to combine with toy-exclusive bikes. It is smaller than the original release and is not compatible with the Dragonzord or Titanus from the 1993 toyline. The 2010 release officially renamed the mecha to "Dino Megazord" so as to set it apart from other Megazords. It can however combine with Samurai Megazord & the Gosei Great Megazord from the MegaForce toyline. This version of the toy was rereleased again in 2013 as as the Legacy Megazord for the Power Rangers 20 toyline. This version of the toy uses the same mold as the 2010 toy expect it has diecast metal parts, chrome parts, accurate painted details, hard plastic chrome sword like 1992's Daizyunjin & the 1993 Megazord and package that replicates the original 1993 Megazord's packaging. DX Dino Megazord Remake US Edition.jpeg|This is Dino Megazord Remake Edition.|link=DX Dino Megazord Remake US Edition DX Dino Megazord Legacy US Edition.jpeg|This is Dino Megazord Legacy Edition.|link=DX Dino Megazord Legacy US Edition Smaller Transforming Sets Plastic Model Kit (MMPR) : by Bandai Asia (1994) The Plastic Model Kit of Megazord was by released per individual zords. The plastic used was only grey, red, yellow and blue. The set had complete show-accurate decals. The transformation to Megazord mode was identical to the deluxe release except that the Tyranosaurus and Megazord heads were interchangeable (instead of hinged to each other), and the Mastodon legs and Megazord arms were also interchangable (as opposed to being two sides of a spin-joint). It also lacked the cannons. Image:PMK-Megazord.jpg|Plastic Model Kit Image:PMK-zordboxes.jpg|Boxes Mix n Morph : by Bandai Asia (2009) Dino Megazord was released with a Red Ranger figure for the Mix & Morph subline of the MMPR toyline. The figure could separate at the head, arms, and waist to form other combos with other Megazords from the line, or even the Rangers. It was later rereleased in the Mix & Morph Megazord pack with all the other Megazords in the line. Joint Gattai Series : by Bandai Japan (2011) : by Bandai Korea (2012) Daizyujin was released as part of the Joint Gattai series of fully interchangeable mecha parts. It can combine with any other Joint Gattai mecha, similar to Mugenbine. Joint Dino Megazord Japan Edition.jpg|This is Joint Gattai Daizyujin Japan Edition.|link=Joint Dino Megazord Japan Edition Joint Dino Megazord Korea Edition.jpg|This is Joint Gattai Daizyujin Korea Edition.|link=Joint Dino Megazord Korea Edition Non-deluxe large Megazords Puradera/Special Size Megazords : by Bandai Japan (1992) : by Bandai America (1993) The Puraderahttp://www.collectiondx.com/toy_review/1993/megazord Puradera Megazord explained in PR Megazord article. Megazord was designed to look a bit closer to the screen version. The Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon and Pterodactyl parts do not transform. The Sabertooth Tiger and Triceratops can be removed to form simplified versions of the zord forms. Under Power Rangers, it was not marketed as 'Special Size', however, it fell under the same category of toys as those that followed it. It was also released with decals matching the Deluxe version. Image:PD-Daizyujinboxed.jpg|Puradera Image:PD-Daizyujinopen.jpg|Puradera Image:SS-Megazordboxed.jpg|Special Size Remote Control Megazord : by Marchon (1993) A 14-inch moving version of the Megazord with sounds. It is battery-operated and can be controlled with a wire stick. The Megazord has lights and sounds. A design flaw is that its shoulderpads are down instead of up. I/R Air Attack Megazord Part of Bandai's Skybots line, the Air Attack Megazord is fully infrared radio controlled. It flies forward, up, down left and right. Rechargeable through transmitter. The Megazord stands at 7-inches and has twin propellers. Action Figures Action figures have no transformation or combiner capabilities. However they have points of articulation for multiple poses. Retrofire Megazord (Super Legends) : by Bandai America (2009) The Megazord was released as 'Mighty Morphin Megazord' for the Retrofire Megazords series. It was heavily stylized, and featured elongated design elements. It was released to coincide with the Power Rangers RPM toyline. It featured a sword, a shield and a flight stand- the base of which was the Power Rangers lightning bolt. Ranger Adventure Set (MMPRv2) : by Bandai America (2010) This Megazord is a less-detailed 5-inch action figure with only arm poseability. It comes with new collectible figures of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. By default it retroactively 'starts' the 5-inch action figure line of Megazords, which officially began with Power Rangers Zeo and continued in the Adventure Sets. Super Robot Chogokin : by Bandai Japan (2012) Daizyujin is seeing a Super Robot Chogokin release. It is a semi-stylized take on the mecha with accurate detailing. In the series, Daizyujin is the only figure released without any form of Gokaiger counterpart. The figure also comes with a sword and Mammoth shield. The North American version came out a month after the original Japanese release as the Megazord. The packaging was identical to its Japanese counterpart minus the Zyuranger logos & replaced with the MMPR logos. Mini Collectible Figures Party Favour Set : by KiDZ (1994) A 2-inch figurine of Megazord was released in a 4-pack of mini-figures along with a Dragonzord and two pre-posed Red Ranger figures. Also mini-versions of Mastodon, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl were released in a 4-pack. Micro Machines : by Galoob (1993) The Megazord and its components were released in the Micro Machines line. * Megazord - #3 Megazord vs. Squatt Collection * Tyrannosaurus - #1 Red Ranger Collection * Mastodon - #2 Black Ranger Collection * Triceratops - #3 Blue Ranger Collection * Sabertooth Tiger - #4 Yellow Ranger Collection * Pterodactyl - #5 Pink Ranger Collection * Individual zords - Dinozord Power Collector's Set * Black/red Megazord - Mega Battle Collector's Set Robo Sentai Collection : by Bandai Japan (1994) Coinciding with the Dairanger release, Daizyujin was released as the #01 in the Robo Sentai Collection line. The figure had a die-cast (chogokin) body and movable plastic arms. A gold variant was also released. Stylized Ranger Set (MMPRv2) : by Bandai America (2010) The reversioned MMPR also brought with it a series of super-deformed figures. The Dino Megazord was one of them and it was released with a Dragon Shield Red Ranger figure. Gashapon Figures Gashapon HG: Advanced Super Sentai World : by Bandai Japan Daizyujin was released as a Gashapon figure in the Advanced Super Sentai World (ガシャポンＨＧ スーパー戦隊アドバンスドワールド ) line with a stylized look sporting a freed Tyranno tail. Super Sentai Robo Figures Keychains : by Bandai Japan Daizyujin was released as an SD keychain figurine alongside other sentai robos in the premiere series of Super Sentai Robo Figures Keychains (スーパー戦隊ロボ フィギュアキーホルダー ). Subsequent releases from other lines could also be included. References Category:Toys